I'm With You Till The End Of The Line
by The Psycho With Bombs
Summary: She had not seen it coming. Possibly nearing the end of her life, she had been saved. By a strange young soldier. Someone she had never met before. But he would stay. Keeping her safe, no matter what happened. *Just a bunch of cute, sweet one-shots*


**So, my best friend, Skulduggery Bathilda Stark, and I made up this new(and ADORABLE) pairing, Madge and Bucky! And with my genius mind, this story was made! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, alright? Alright. **

* * *

><p>The death of district 12 was nothing like anyone had ever imagined. Flames licked the buildings and snorted into the air with heated grey breaths. It was hot. So hot. Sweat dripped from our protagonist's forehead as she coughed and spluttered, trying to stammer her way out of the house that continued to collapse around her. She would have felt offended that the house had completely ignored her presence, but she was too busy trying to scream as fire reached for her legs and ash filed her mouth.<p>

In the afterlife, Madge Undersee would have loved to tell people of her dying moments, that she had completely braved the fire and her last thoughts were of her friends, her district. However two things made this impossible, of course she didn't know that as her vision blurred and faded. But as a reader you do.

The first of those two things was probably the more embarrassing for Madge, and also something she would never want to admit to. She didn't think of her friends in her dying moments. In fact, they were the afterthought of the second. Not to say that she hated her district and her family; no. She just was in the middle of a burning building, it put a bit of stress on her situation and she was honestly just freaking out about the fact that she could be roasting to death in a matter of seconds. She would feel bad about that later, but I'm getting ahead of the plot here.

Of course reason one was quite predictable was it not? So I think you can see where reason two is going.

Madge Undersee did not die that day. In fact she had many years left to live. She still did not know this yet as she lay, dreaming of hellish flames sizzling her feet as she stood on burning coals, looking up to the great gates of a heaven that was closed for business. No, she had no idea.

But he did. He didn't have a name, not really. He had been doing the finale sweep, making sure everyone was 'put out of their misery' as they said. He found it sickening. He hadn't asked for this job, he hadn't asked for anything. Well, he hadn't meant to ask for anything. Now he couldn't ask at all, but that's further in the plot too. Oops.

The blazes still reached out to the stars that were hidden by the thick grey blankets. He ran from broken building to broken building. Heat pierced his skin, but he pushed past, he had a job and he didn't want to fail, not again.

Skin melted together, corpses fussed. Trails of blood ending in a silently screaming beings, but there was nothing that our man can do. They were too far gone. So he walked on by.

Every stall, every standing structure, every single shop. Until one remained. It was there he found her. It was there he went against his duty. It was there he saved a life instead of served one. It wasn't easy, but he wouldn't call it particularly hard either.

After a bit of struggle, he scooped her up, gave a quick look around, and ran for the second time.

The avox and the mayor's unconscious daughter; looking for the rebellion.

* * *

><p>"How did the fire occur?"<p>

"I don't know. It's too late. She was the last one."

"No other survivors? Did anyone else escape?"

"I didn't see any but there is a pretty good chance there were other survivors."

The young woman's rescuer and one of the doctors were discussing this fire. She moaned quietly.

"Oh, she's waking up."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Stay."

The young woman opened her eyes slowly and saw the familiar face of her rescuer, "what? Did anyone else get out?" she asked.

The doctor shook his head, "not that I know of."

Her eyes widened, "I have to get back! My best friend! She may be in danger!"

"Please, miss, just rest," the doctor told her, "this young man," he motioned to her rescuer, "he'll be here."

"My name is Bucky," the rescuer introduced, "Bucky Barnes."

"I'm Madge," the woman replied, "Madge Undersee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bucky smiled lightly, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"He got you out of the fire before it could consume you," the doctor said, "you're burnt pretty bad but you survived."

"But what about Katniss?" Madge asked, worry consuming her voice, "did she survive?"

"That, we don't know," Bucky said softly, "you were the only survivor I found."

Madge exhaled sharply before tears spilled out. She buried her face into her hands. Bucky was there, his arms around her tightly, "hey, hey, sh," he assured her gently, stroking her hair. She was surprised at this action, but didn't protest. She just cried as he held her. The doctor looked at them and Bucky just shook his head. The doctor nodded.

"Miss Undersee, if you want me to stay, I will stay," Bucky offered her.

"If you want to," Madge replied, "I'd like you to stay but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I will," Bucky told her, not letting go. He held her until she asked him to let go. He kissed her forehead, "I will never leave you," he promised.

"Promise?" Madge asked, taking his hand.

"Promise," Bucky confirmed, lacing his fingers around hers. She immediately blushed and pulled her hand back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn-"

He chuckled, "it's alright. Don't worry about that."

The gentleness in his smile and voice calmed Madge, "thank you," she mumbled as she laid back.

Bucky nodded as he kissed her forehead again, "don't worry about it. Just get some more sleep."

Madge nodded as she laid down and closed her eyes. Bucky held her hand as she fell asleep.


End file.
